adios marceline
by loa.abadeer
Summary: Marceline una chica vapiro de 1000 años de edad slae a pasear con sus amigos y su querida Bonnibel... Pero lo que Princess bubblegum no se espera es que un viaje cambiara rotundamente su vida..(contenido yuri si no te gusta mejor no lo leas nwn) uno de mis primeros fics que escribi (primero en publicar) dejen sus reviews n.n disfruten su lectura... Feliz dia, tarde o noche...


Adiós Marceline…

En un día normal en Ooo Finn paseaba con su novia la Princesa Flama, iban camino al Dulce Reino a visitar a la Dulce Princesa, cuando llegaron Bonnibel los recibió con una sonrisa, pero no se percato de que aun seguía en pijamas, de que aun seguía con la camiseta que su amada le había regalado.

Cuando Bonnibel se dio cuenta salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde Marceline la esperaba sentada en su ventana…

Cuando Bonnibel bajo de nuevo ya con su vestido rosa de la mano de Marceline saludo a todos menos a la Princesa Flama, Finn se percato de esto y dijo – ¡Oh! Cierto… ella es Marceline y la Dulce Princesa creo que ya la conocías ¿no?...Marceline le sonrió y la saludo Bonnibel solo dijo ¡Hola! Con sarcasmo.

Todos salieron a pasear por un campo lleno de flores rojas y verdes Marceline iba con su sombrilla ya que era un día muy soleado. La Princesa Flama se estaba riendo de las tonterías que hacia Finn con Jake, Arcoíris estaba hablando con Bonnibel cuando llego la oscuridad todo se escureció era Hunson Abadeer el padre de Marceline. Finn se puso en posición de combate mientras Bonnibel trataba de calmar a Marceline Finn apuntando con su espada le reclamo que quería el padre de Marceline respondió:-Necesito inmediatamente irme a viajar con Marceline. Marceline se negó no quería irse del lado de Bonnibel y su padre se la llevo a la fuerza.

Bonnibel llorando se tiro al suelo Finn quiso consolarla pero no pudo Arcoíris lo intento también pero fracaso la Princesa Flama sintió lastima y acudió a consolarla logro animarla de nuevo de nuevo Jake y Arcoíris se fueron al igual que Finn y Beemo. Solo quedaron Bonnibel y la Princesa Flama.

Marceline por otro lado estaba enfurecida con su padre y no dijo nada durante el viaje…

Bonnibel dijo a la PF que tenía que irse ya que necesitaba terminar uno de sus nuevos inventos la PF le sugirió que si podía ir con ella Bonnibel acepto y cuando llegaron al Dulce Reino Bonnibel dijo –Espérame aquí voy a irme a cambiar de ropa… La princesa Flama sonrió en señal de aceptación y Bonnibel desapareció hacia su habitación dejando sola a la PF en su laboratorio. Cuando Bonnibel regreso la PF estaba mezclando sus químicos Bonnibel asustada reclamo que estaba haciendo la PF dijo que oliera esto Bonni lo olio y dijo que como lo había hecho la PF le enseño que había mezclado esos liquidos mientras PF decía esto la DP pensaba que la PF no es tan inestable como pensaba mientras lo hacía llego una llamada y era de ¡MARCELINE! Rápidamente contesto y se oyó la dulce voz de Marceline diciendo ¿Hola? Mira Bonni… Te seré sincera y directa voy a tardar un largo tiempo con mi padre así que cuando yo vuelva prometo reponerte todo este tiempo te quiero…! Bye! Bonni dijo –Hey… Espera… NOOO! Bonni se puso a llorar diciendo que esto no le podía pasar la PF la estaba consolando diciéndole que si Marceline la quería ella volvería

Se hacía tarde y ya la PF ya se había ido Bonnibel se fue a su cama y escribió en su diario donde encontró una carta de Marceline cuando eran amigas y le regalo esto con su camiseta favorita.

¿¡MARCELINE?!

Al siguiente día Bonnibel no durmió nada la anterior noche se paso pensando en todo lo que había dejado de hacer y las cosas que hizo a las 3 de la mañana se levanto de su cama y fue al laboratorio a experimentar algo que había pensado no comió nada durante varios días no durmió no salió del castillo hasta 3 días después llamo a la PF para que viniera a ayudarla en algo cuando la PF llego Bonnibel tenía ojeras, parecía cansada pero con su sonrisa de siempre y en su mano una especie de espray la PF le pregunto que era ella le mostro y se roció el espray por todo el cuerpo y fue abrazar a la PF y cuando la PF se dio cuenta le dijo que se apartara de ella que la iba a quemar Bonnibel le dijo que había inventado un espray para que nuca se quemara con nada ni col el Sol mientras usara el espray.

La PF le pregunto que como lo había logrado y con quien lo había probado Bonnibel se explico diciendo que no podía salir con Marceline a pasear porque Marceline no soporta el Sol por eso ella lo invento lo probo con ella y funciono pero paso el tiempo y lo fue olvidando hasta que un día tuvo una idea para poder finalizar su dichoso espray la PF estaba muy feliz le dijo que ahora podría salir de la mano de Finn, Bonnibel se negó por que aun seguía en periodo de prueba.

A los 4 días Bonnibel recibió una llamada de Marceline que le había dicho que iba a intentar escapar de su padre y que volvería con ella Bonnibel no dijo nada estaba muy resentida Marceline seguía siendo la misma de siempre narcisista solo le importaba ella a veces un poco molesta e inmadura pero ya Bonnibel lo había meditado y sabia que su relación con Marceline llegaba a su fin ya no era lo mismo de hace unos años atrás Bonnibel ha dejado de ser inmadura y ser más responsable y seria con todo ya que tenia a cargo el Dulce Reino.

Marceline estaba cansada al igual que Bonni no podía dormir se la pasaba tocando su bajo pero no logro concentrarse estaba muy distraída había estado pensando en un nuevo socio de su padre era un chico lobo era joven masomenos de la edad de Marcy. Bonni decidió no lastimarse más de esta manera así que Marceline la llamo

M: -Bonnibel! ¿Cómo estás? … eh… pues… Mira te seré sincera yo te quiero demasiado eres una gran persona, y creo que no quiero lastimarte más yo no te merezco a alguien como tu es decir eres una súper linda persona y divertida pero… creo que ya no podemos ser algo mas y no quiero perder a alguien tan especial en mi vida-.

Bonni solo dijo: -Esta bien y comprendo que seas respetuosa pero aun así seguiré sintiendo algo en mi corazón tendrás un gran lugar en el te lo prometo-… Bonni colgó la llamada y se fue a dormir.

Marceline volvió a su casa cuando abrió la puesta de su casa estaba Bonnibel en su sofá llorando.

M: -Bonni ¿que estás haciendo? ¡Porque lloras!-. D:

B:-Nada, nada Marceline no es nada-. :S

M:- NO te creo te conozco muy bien ¡no me mientas!-

B:- ¡que nada te dije! ¡Ya! Que nada

M:- Eh…?! Está bien como quieras yo iré a dormir.

El silencio invadió toda la casa.

Bonni se sentía realmente triste porque quería darle un regalo a Marceline después de varias horas de pensar que haría con ella si se quedaría o le dejaría su regalo ahí no supo que hacer el cansancio la venció y se durmió.

Bonnibel despertó por un olor delicioso olía a un desayuno de inmediato regreso Marceline, Bonni cerró sus ojos fingiendo estar dormida pero Marceline le dijo:

M: ¡No me engañas! ¡Sé que estas despierta yo te escuche!

B: zZzZzZ

M: De acuerdo… Estas dormida pero de todos modos ahí está tu desayuno si lo quieres eh son fresas con jugo de tomate y huevo con tostadas.

Bonni no resistió y se levanto del sillón de Marceline que estaba como una roca.

B: No gracias, tengo que irme

M: No, espera debes comer algo no quiero que te desmayes o algo así

B:NO, no me tengo que ir

M: Que te lo comas dije e.e

B: (esconde el regalo atrás de ella) no tranquila así estoy bien (:

M: ¿Qué es eso?

B: ¿Qué es que?

M: ¡Eso!

B: ¿Qué cosa de que me hablas?

M: ¡ESTO! (le quita la bolsa del regalo a Bonni)

B: Dámela…Es mia…!

M: ¿Qué… es… ESTO?

B: AAH! Dame eso

M: NO… Espera… Este… es… HAMBO!

B: Eh… si lo logre recuperar se lo mucho que significa para ti y hasta lo arregle

M: Oh Glob… ¿Como lo conseguiste?

B: Eh… yo tengo contactos .

M: Claaro… y ¿esta cosa?

B: ah es algo para ti es contra el sol para que no te dañe el sol ni nada con suficiente luz para hacerte daño…

M: oh gracias probemos esto

B: ok

M: OH GOB el sol tanto tiempo sin poder verte.

B: jajá de nada ok ya me voy

M: no espera Bonni: 3

B: ok

Marcy y Bonni fueron con Julián un chico lobo que era el nuevo socio de Hunson Abadeer el le tenía un encargo a Marcy cuando llegaron Julián con mucha educación dijo:

J: buenas tardes mi lady (dirigiéndose a Marceline)

M: hola Juli n.n Ella es mi nov… (Suspiro) ah ella es mi amiga Bonnibel la dulce princesa

B: (responde sarcásticamente) hola… (Piensa: este don nadie quiere algo con Marcy e.e)

M: en fin ¿me traes mi encargo?

J: ah… eh… claro

M: oh genial

B: ¿que es?

(Marceline le da un regalo a Bonni)

M: mientras viajaba con mi padre encontré este viejo libro de ciencias y química pensé que te iría a gustar

B: OH GOB este es de antes de la Gran Guerra de Champiñones es perfecto

Dentro d ella bolsa estaba el libro junto una carta y una camiseta y unos pantalones

Marceline guiño su ojo a Bonni en señal de que no dijera nada

Marceline se retiro con Bonni cada una hacia su casa, Bonni se despido fríamente de Marceline y llego a su castillo a seguir su vida normal cuando recordó que aun tenia algo que hacer… ¡LA CARTA! Era tarde eran las 11:00 pm pero a Bonni no le importo y saco de debajo de su almohada el regalo y vio que era una carta y una camiseta idéntica a la que ya tenía y unos pantalones apretados color gris…

LA CARTA

Bonni abrió la carta y leyó ¡"Hola, mira esta camiseta y este pantalón es para cuando salgamos hoy a las 11:30pm paso por ti para pasear por Ooo la camiseta es idéntica a la que tienes porque yo se que la que tienes es muy vieja y la usas para dormir… Pero en fin paso por ti a esa hora…

Bonni miro su reloj eran la 11:25 tenía que alistarse rápidamente se cambio y se hizo un moño en su cabello se acostó en su cama a esperar a Marceline y se durmió a los 5 minutos despertó sintiendo algo frio a su lado y era Marceline que estaba acostada al lado de Bonnibel

M: hola :)

B: (sonrojándose) holas: 3

M: entonces…

B: entonces que

M: de pronto Marceline se puso a reír como loca

B: ¿que te ocurre?

M: es que tienes una araña en tu camiseta xD

B: oh Gob quítala quitala (se quita su camiseta quedando en ropa interior)

M: ya ya te la qui…te (se sonroja)

B: (mira a Marceline con mirada seductora)

M: ¿Por qué esa mirada?

B: pff cual mirada más bien ¿tú que me miras?

M: (mordiéndose el labio inferior) ¿yo? Nada ewe

B: yo lo sé tú me quieres aun cierto

M: (se quedo mirando la ventana)

B: no me dejes hablando sola

M: ¿ah? Que…

(Bonnibel se tira encima de Marceline sentándose en su estomago)

M: OYE que haces encima mío

B: préstame atención (agarro a Marceline de su cara)

M: auch déjame

B: mírame a los ojos

M: ya que

B: (se acerca)

M: /

B: besa lenta y delicadamente a Marceline ella no se opone y empieza a besarle todo el cuerpo

M: me encanta verte así susurro.

B: solo se rio y siguió en sus asuntos pendientes con Marceline

A la mañana siguiente Marceline despertó al lado de Bonnibel estaban de nuevo juntas pensó Bonnibel Marceline solo se sonrojo al ver que Bonnibel y ella estaban desnudas debajo de las sabanas.

M: Oye bella durmiente despierta son las 4 de la tarde

B: ah ¡que! ¿Como? ¿Pero si yo…?

M: si si dormiste demasiado

B: ahg ya déjame después que te fueras no he podido dormir así como hoy.

M: jajajaja no importa la pase de maravilla esto va a ser costumbre no es así Bonni?

Bonnibel solo quedo en silencio y Marcy se acerco besándola lenta y gentilmente Bonni le gustaba la idea de ser la novia de Marceline así que decidió decirle que si siempre las puertas de su palacio estarán abiertas para Marceline ahora la novia oficial de Bonni.


End file.
